pirates_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Sir Mathieu A. Venables
The Right Honourable, Sir Mathieu Venables, (1685-????) is a merchant, best known for his many years of service in the Caribbean, including his role as military officer in the Burning Seas. Born to an aristocratic family in Scotland, he was the younger twin of Richard Venables. He entered military service at age 13, seeing little to no action during the first 7 years of his service. Early Service Venables joined the Royal Navy at age 13 and was stationed onboard Lord Benjamin Macmorgan's flagship. He quickly gained influence with Lord Macmorgan, and became a student under Macmorgan's leadership. For awhile he served with the British Privateer, Captain Thomas Chipshot. Eventually he rose to captain a fourth rate frigate known as "Golden Raven" ''and was posted in the West Indies for two years. It was at this point he met his first wife, Erin Sword Stealer, after infiltrating a rebel group called the Black Palladins, led by Matthew Wildvane. Climbing the Ranks Though not very wealthy at this time, he struggled to be a good husband to Erin, whilst also trying to keep up the demands of Naval service. They eventually bought a modest roost in Port Royal as Venables was stationed in Jamaica and had a child, Arno Venables. Erin left him with Arno shortly after childbirth. Not much is known about Venables service through the Paradox War. Though he did not play a direct part in combat, he did carry out several small diplomatic attempts. His attempts eventually led to his banishment from Britain. On recieving his banishment from Britain, Mathieu made his way for Normandy, where he still held some connection to House of Bourbon. The King Jaques Drama When House of Du'Casse, fell out of favour with the King of France, Venables too fell out of favour. Jaques had no time for a grieving noble and so Venables was forgotten for a time. Swiss Kingship Venables was eventually approached in a tavern in Berne, Switzerland by King Regent Tyler Kroshbon. He was requested as the proper successor to King Rayne, who had fallen from power. Mathieu accepted the offer and hosted a coronation party. He assembled a precusor to the Swiss Royal Guard, called the Golden Dukes, for this very occasion. After this time, he went on to rule for 3 years, ending up with a warant for his arrest, relating to his transgressions with the EITC. It was at this point in his career he inherited the Du'Casse estate and titles of Earl Edrington and Marquis Du'Casse. He also remarried at this point to Grace, the daughter of Italian nobleman, Lord Enzo Wiscarlli de Florentine. His son, Arno, made him very proud by achieving the noble position of Marcant Suprem de Instanbul. It was at this time he also had another child, Olivia Venables with Grace, she was born in Port Royal. However, Olivia was killed by King Clement of Spain well after the decline of the Paradox War. Eventually, he had made such a name for himself he was offered the chance to be Ambassador of the Ottoman Empire to Britain. His friend, Sultan Muhmud offered him this position, which he filled with difficulty. He was unpopular among the British as their Ottoman ambassador and was eventually removed from the office by the Grand Vizier, Bas'l Br'l-Mun'k. Return to the British Venables returned to the British and was promoted to Lord Commissioner of the EITC, by his close friend, Lord Joseph Grey, and made Fourth in Command of the First Division, in the West Indies. However, the EITC soon fell out and Mathieu was forced to seek other employment. He landed as Captain in the Antilles Squadron, thanks to his brother, Richard. It was also at this time that Koenig Alexander of Switzerland employed him as Commander of the reformed Swiss Royal Guard, which Mathieu quickly filled with members of his order, the Palladin Knights Order, based off the ideals of the Black Palladins. He commands the OIS ''Dorian, ''a Third Rate ship of the line, of 75 guns. He commands her personally. First Maroon War Under His Grace, Admiral Sir Richard Venables, British Naval Forces have deployed across the Atlantic and Caribbean and patroled tirelessly the trade routes of Great Britain against Cudjoe's limited Naval Forces. 'HMS Retribution '''The flagship, take several vessels manned by rebel slaves and hangs them by their own yard arms. While in port at Cape colony, Cudjoe and several other Africans disguised as English soldiers boarded the flagship of Admiral Richard Venables while it was in cape town harbor. Near dust and After silently killing the guards left oboard while the crew was drinking in the tavern Cudjoe and his men set fire to the power room in deep inside the ship's hull and set a 4 minute fuse for it to blow to pieces! Cudjoe and his men nearly escaped, but all escaped unharmed! African war chants could be heard throughout the city as the massive war ship exploded into pieces! The explosition caused a massive fire which inturn because of the direction of the wind the fire swept across the city destroying much of the wooden buildings! Hours after the British had beaten the fires, the Barbary pirate allies of Cudjoe arrived and attacked the unsuspecting English ships in the harbor. Cudjoe's navy was soon defeated and was forced to escape before they lost too many ships. Cudjoe took a small group of pirates and slaves and African warriors to raid the town. Cudjoe surprised Admiral Venables as he was making his way to a rowboat to help fight off the pirate attack and the pirates battled the British crews on the shorelines! Admiral Venables was shot by a musket point blank and was badly wounded! satisfied with their victory, Cudjoe retreated on to a passing Barbary sloop and and left Venables for dead! Admiral Ironskull himself operates on Sir Richard, and patches him up, Venables is told to stay down for awhile and rest but refuses and returns to battle, leading the British to an Pyrrhic Victory before collapsing on the quarterdeck of the Dorian, the sister ship of the Retribution, commanded by Sir Mathieu Venables, from exhaustion, upon receiving the enemy's surrender. Hms retribution go boom.jpg|HMS Retribution is destroyed nelson-illo_2373881b.jpg|Mathieu aiding his wounded brother, Admiral Richard Venables aboard the Dorian Victory against Barbary pirates.jpg|The Battle draws to a close Admiral Venables, still badly injured but on his feet takes his naval fleet, consisting of 22 ships, into the Caribbean and begins to attack the rebel fleet lurking there. In the action, Sir Richard leads a boarding party onto the rebel Flagship and captures her, the British sailors in a bloodlust, refuse to take orders and massacre the rebels to a man on the flagship, forty minutes after the rebels offered their surrender. Nearly 30 British Sailors are killed, and Admiral Venables is wounded once more, from a splinter that strikes him in the face, he refuses to be taken to the surgeon and returns to the Dorian and only goes to the surgeon after several others of being blind but commanding the fleet none the less! Several rebel ships escape but their butchers bill is high, nearly 12,000 dead, compared to the British with only 1200. Attack on Kiev Admiral Venables took part in the storming of Kiev to capture Ronald Coben and Ser Gregor. Admiral Venables was the first to storm the palace where they were holed up with Mathieu inside, after blowing up the main wall of the city to get in with over 150 angry sailors. He duelled Sir Gregor and was nearly killed when tackled into a large fountain but was saved by several sailors who attacked Ser Gregor. Venables struggled out of the fountain and went to the aid of Queen Genevieve of Switzerland and tried to rescue her before being hacked in the arm by Ser Gregor, and collapsing. He was dragged out by two marines and he was brought to HMS ''Defiance ''and had it amputated and returned to duty in an hour, consoling Lord Goldtimbers over the capture of Genevieve. Torture of Ser Gregor Admiral Venables in his anger about losing the Queen of Romania and his right arm, stayed on station in the Black Sea, with Lord Goldtimbers, Sir Mathieu, Ryan and Albert Spark. The ''Defiance ''was off Sevastopol when Sir Joseph and Queen Genevieve suddenly appeared alongside in a small boat, along with Ser Gregor. All through the night they tortured Ser Gregor, before he finally revealed the location of Ronald Cobens, shortly before he died of his wounds and being shot by King Albert. Venables then in a moment of christian kindness blessed Ser Gregor's soul and had his body committed to the deep. The Great Purge Shortly after the Second Maroon War, the British refocused on espionage against the Palladin Knights Order and Mathieu. Spearheading the operation was his brother, Richard. Richard was successful in capturing intel to topple the Order, and immediately moved to arrest Mathieu and order the capture and execution of the Palladins. It was revealed to Mathieu that Richard had been handing him false inheritance. Mathieu was wounded and exiled from Britain. He made his escape to Instanbul where de facto Emperor, Adrian Br'al'mnk, granted him refuge. Meanwhile, the Palladins made an escape of their own. Some fled to Norway, others went with Mathieu. Emperorship Mathieu was granted Emperorship of the Ottomans shortly after Emperor Adrian was able to gain back the land that was being auctioned off by Lord Albert Spark. Retirement from Politics and Military After much consideration, Mathieu chose to retire from government and military to return to his merchant history. He founded Venables West under permission of Richard and Venables East under permission of the Ottoman Empire. He used his profits to fund a coup in Britain. However, after England gave in to the overwhelming opposition, amnesty was granted to the rebels and peace was established. Family *Lord Richard Venables - older, twin brother *Arno Ricard Venables - son, oldest child *Clara Avelin Venables - daughter, youngest child (Expected) *Lady Grace Cristina Wiscarlli - Wife